1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nursing bottle, and more particularly to a thermometric nursing bottle that has a seal to prevent the liquid in the thermometric nursing bottle from leaking when attaching/detaching the thermometric device to/from the thermometric nursing bottle.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional thermometric nursing bottle in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 5, comprises a body (81) having an open bottom and a connecting portion (82) inwardly radially extending from an inner periphery of the open bottom of the body (81). A base plate (83) is securely attached to the connecting portion (82) of the body (81). The base plate (83) has a threaded portion (831) formed on a periphery of the base plate (83) and an opening (832) centrally defined in the base plate (83).
A thermometric device (9) is mounted on the bottom of the body (81). The thermometric device (9) has a skirt (91) with a threaded inner periphery corresponding to the threaded section (831) of the base plate (83) such that the thermometric device (9) can be screwed onto the threaded section (831) of the base plate (83). The thermometric device (9) has a protrusion (92) centrally extending from the thermometric device (9) and corresponding to the opening (832) in the base plate (83). The thermometric device (9) has a thermometric sensor (94) electrically connected to a circuit (not shown) in the thermometric device (9) and extends through the protrusion (92). An o-ring (93) is mounted around the protrusion (92) and partially received in the protrusion (92). The thermometric sensor (94) is contained in the body (81) and the base plate (83) securely abuts the o-ring (93) to seal the opening (832) when the thermometric device (9) is mounted to the bottom of the body (81).
With reference to FIG. 6, the base plate (83) of the above nursing bottle has an opening (832). Consequently, the body (81) loses the containing function and the remnants liquid flows out of the body (81) through the opening (832) when the thermometric device (9) is detached from the body (81).
The conventional nursing bottle has two locations may cause a leak, one between the connecting portion (82) and the base plate (83), and the other between the opening (832) and the protrusion (92). However, the leak between the opening (832) and the protrusion (92) is easily solved by the o-ring (93). As usually, the connecting portion (82) and the base plate (83) are secured to each other by ultrasonic waves welding. The ultrasonic waves welding can provide a good strength to the structure, but cannot effectively seal the seam between the connecting portion (82) and the base plate (83). It will take a lot of manufacturing cost for a good sealing effect between the connecting portion (82) and the base plate (83) by ultrasonic waves welding. Consequently, the structure of the conventional thermometric nursing bottle needs to be advantageously altered.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional thermometric nursing bottle.
The main objective of the present invention is to provide an improved thermometric nursing bottle that has a seal to prevent the liquid in the thermometric nursing bottle from leaking when attaching/detaching the thermometric device to/from the thermometric nursing bottle.
To achieve the objective, the thermometric nursing bottle in accordance with the present invention comprises a body having a chamber defined for containing liquid. An opening is defined in the bottom of the body, and a loop is attached to the bottom of the body and having a threaded section formed on a periphery of the loop. A seal is made of resilient material and mounted within the opening and has a seam defined in the seal. The seam is closed due to an elasticity of the seal. A thermometric device has a skirt upwardly extending form the thermometric device and having a threaded inner periphery such that the thermometric device can be screwed onto the threaded section of the loop. A thermometric sensor upwardly extends from the thermometric device and extends through the seal via the seam into the chamber for sensing a temperature of the liquid in the body.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.